


司酒者

by styx



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尤利乌斯·恺撒，来自罗马的使者，给比西尼亚的尼科美得斯送酒。在太太太太太太空里！</p>
            </blockquote>





	司酒者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winebearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607090) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



标题：司酒者（《The Winebearer》）  
  
原作：osprey_archer  
  
作者博客：<http://osprey_archer.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/607090](607090)  
  
衍生派别：古罗马历史  
  
配对：比西尼亚国王尼科美得斯/盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒  
  
等级：NC-17  
  
摘要：尤利乌斯·恺撒，来自罗马的使者，给比西尼亚的尼科美得斯送酒。在太太太太太太空里！

作者注：写给Sineala。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **司酒者**  
  
著：osprey_archer  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

当大门处的监控录像切进通讯屏，尼科美得斯一把将咖啡打翻在了控制台上。他咒骂一声。他并不在乎控制台——它们由比西尼亚X制造，他只消打个响指就能再弄来一台——可眼下黑海舰队阻吓了哪怕是最贪婪的走私贩子将咖啡、巧克力或是葡萄酒运来比西尼亚。

尤利乌斯·恺撒，来自罗马的使者，它没有能阻吓。尼科美得斯只提了提他想念葡萄酒，恺撒便跳上他的战斗机，飞去搞上一些——到本都①，唯一足够近到让他的战斗机可以飞抵的星球。

本都，正同罗马交战中的。驾驶着一架有罗马之鹰标志的太空船。如果本都抓到一位罗马使者被派来购买比西尼亚最闻名遐迩的间谍装备，那对比西尼亚X就会着实糟糕了。

“白痴，”尼科美得斯喝斥道，尽管恺撒当然是听不见的。

“我该让他进来吗，阁下？”扎拉，他的安全主管，问道。

尼科美得斯往他的椅子里一靠。“暂且不，”他说。就让那个傻瓜在啸沙里多等一会儿好了。尼科美得斯可是等了两天，徒自琢磨着恺撒有没有已经失手被擒。

尼科美得斯注视着。而恺撒等待着，一派军人风度：他几乎晃也没晃，不去管他身周狂风把比西尼亚闻名遐迩的细沙卷作灰蒙蒙的漩涡。大多数比西尼亚的来访者都会觉着比西尼亚X所环绕运行的气体巨星的青绿色行星之光令人毛骨悚然；当砂子如同女妖般尖啸着刮过陡峭的玻璃悬崖，如同它今日一般时，哪怕是见多识广的走私贩子也会颤抖。

并且大多数走私贩子不会把他们的船坠落在离着尼科美得斯的庄园三公里远外，就像恺撒在他回程中做的那样。残骸的卫星录像——尼科美得斯瞟一眼屏幕——显示战斗机的机翼上叉着本都的鱼叉导弹。

“我很惊奇他把它着陆了，”扎拉评论说——足够直白的，不过尼科美得斯知道她是在调动他：引导他留意飞行员的技术，因为她知道他是会欣赏的。

扎拉是位出色的安全主管，因为她摸着了调动尼科美得斯往他想要的方向去的窍门。

哪怕沐浴在蓝色的行星之光下，恺撒也是位英俊的男子：坚毅的额头，有力的鼻梁。嘴唇历经长途跋涉的皲裂。撇开他风霜洗礼的面孔和坠落时弄皱的白色飞行员服，他依然如同最初乘坐外交船抵达时一般的傲气从容：他擦伤的下巴高傲的挑起，一手搭在他身畔的机器人上。

机器人的圆顶滑开。恺撒拿出一瓶葡萄酒，仿佛透过监控摄像头看到了尼科美得斯似的扬起它，向他敬酒。

“胆大妄为的白痴，”尼科美得斯又说了一遍，怒气交杂着钦佩。他一点按钮关掉了监控录像，把椅子一旋，双手按上自己的大腿。他深吸一口气，接着骤然起身，长袍翩飞。

“扎拉，”他说，而她一磕她锃亮的靴子。他就是为了那双靴子提拔的她：任何能够在比西尼亚的沙尘中保持靴子锃亮的人都一定万事胜任，他当时想，而他也发现她确实如此。“领使者去‘白炽灯室’”。

“是，阁下，”她说着敬了一个礼，离开了。

他会让恺撒等上一会儿才去见他——倒不是说那有什么可能把那股子自信削弱上分毫。

 

***

 

白炽灯在任何地方都是种奢侈品，更别提一处偏远的卫星前哨基地。可尼科美得斯喜欢那份柔和的黄光，像是尼科美得斯从未拜访过的旧世界的阳光。

恺撒大概有。他属于罗马帝国的头等家族的一员；他们甚至可能生活在地球上。 _娇生惯养的小杂种_ ，尼科美得斯想着，宽容的。

恺撒坐在两张酒红色矮躺椅中的一张上，橄榄色的肌肤在金色的灯光下闪闪发亮，正往咖啡桌上两只细脚的高脚杯中的头一杯里斟酒。实木的，那张咖啡桌。桃花心木。扎拉，保佑她，搞来了那些金边高脚杯。尼科美得斯觉着那份奢侈大概会叫恺撒宾至如归。

当尼科美得斯进门时恺撒抬起头，却没有起身。他在通讯屏上看起来就够英俊的，可他的风度中却有一种魔力：他的自信化作一股子磁性的力量，尼科美得斯想要碰触他，品尝他的肌肤，占有那份与生俱来的高傲。

“那很蠢，”相反，他说。

恺撒继续斟酒。“我跟你说了我能智取他们，”他说，一旋瓶止住了倾倒的酒液。他用手指捕捉住最后几滴酒，自然而然的舔掉。

“而如果你被抓到了？”尼科美得斯问，坐倒进恺撒身畔的豪华躺椅中。“我该告诉罗马他们的使者出了什么事？”

恺撒唇上浮起一抹嗤笑。“说不幸终于捕获了我，”他建议。“他们会很开心看到我的傲慢气焰受到打击的。”

“你叫我吃惊，”尼科美得斯干巴巴的说道。

“当然了。”恺撒开始给第二只高脚杯斟酒， 瘦削遒劲的胳膊动作优雅。“雄狮颓倒，豺狼欢嚎。”

尼科美得斯嗤了一声。恺撒微笑，又一次捕捉住瓶口的酒滴。他作势欲舔，可尼科美得斯一把抓住他的手腕，舔去恺撒指尖的酒。淡淡的汗涩味削弱了酒香。“要当心，小狮崽，”尼科美得斯说，放开了恺撒的手。

恺撒微微倾向前，手垂在膝盖之间。“来吧；尝尝酒，”他说。

尼科美得斯啜饮了一口酒。“不错，”他说，举起他的杯子凑到恺撒唇边，调整角度让恺撒喝。

“我很高兴那取悦了你，”恺撒说。他垂首自尼科美得斯的杯中啜饮。一丝瑟缩闪过他的脸，当酸涩的酒液触及他破裂的嘴唇。

尼科美得斯微笑了。“你的胆大妄为……”他微微一挥自己空闲的那只手，欣赏杯中酒的旋转。“……令人心动。”

“比西尼亚之所欲便是罗马之所欲，”凯撒回应道。

尼科美得斯啜饮他的葡萄酒。恺撒微微挑起下巴，微笑。“是吗？”尼科美得斯问，再度递出酒杯。

恺撒倾上前，抬手将酒杯倾向自己。他的手指按上尼科美得斯，而尼科美得斯发现自己屏住了呼吸。“是的，”恺撒说，舔去唇上的酒。

“那么说那就是罗马想要的，”尼科美得斯说。“不过我感兴趣的却是恺撒：恺撒想要什么？”

“我 _即是_ 罗马，”恺撒说，语带倨傲。

尼科美得斯一把抓住恺撒的领口，将他拽向前来吻住他。酒杯滚落他们之间的地板，尼科美得斯一脚将它踢到躺椅下，把恺撒拽下躺椅，跪倒在仿古地毯上。恺撒风霜洗礼的面颊在尼科美得斯的手下触之粗糙，皲裂的嘴唇粗粝的贴着尼科美得斯的嘴。

恺撒分开双唇。他的嘴温暖，尝起来有酒的味道。他拉了拉尼科美得斯的手，试图把他扯倒在地毯上。

气喘吁吁的，尼科美得斯抽身退开。恺撒的右手依然放在他的手中；他的左手攥住尼科美得斯的长袍前襟。他也在喘息，皲裂的嘴唇微分，仰望尼科美得斯。跪倒在地：那模样很是适合他。

他作势欲起身。尼科美得斯一手按住他的肩膀，他立马顿住了，如此的纹丝不动，紧绷几至于颤抖。他的面颊晕红，他的眼眸幽暗；尼科美得斯忽的意识到恺撒是在不确定，并为那份不确定的新奇而兴奋。

“唔，继续，那么，”尼科美得斯说，拉开他的长袍；恺撒热切的凑上前来，解开尼科美得斯宽松的裤子上的系带。他将尼科美得斯的分身含入嘴中，用力吮吸，毫不讲究技巧——接着他用舌头舔过它的底部。尼科美得斯的臀自躺椅上猛然弹起，恺撒顺势而动，手攀上尼科美得斯的大腿。

尼科美得斯将小腿顶上恺撒的分身。恺撒贴着它蹭动，呻吟起来。那声音窜上尼科美得斯的脊梁，如此来势汹汹以致他几乎无法呼吸。可恺撒却自他的分身上滑开——尼科美得斯咒骂一声——爬上躺椅，跨坐上尼科美得斯。“操我。”

“是罗马在说话吗？”尼科美得斯喘息道。

“是的，”恺撒嘶吼，双手紧攥住尼科美得斯的长袍。

扎拉——操，他要给她加薪——在躺椅背后悄悄放了瓶油。尼科美得斯润滑过自己的手指，将它们捅进恺撒体内。

恺撒沉身下坐，一手丢开尼科美得斯的袍子，解开他的束腰外衣的饰扣，匆忙间手指微见颤抖。尼科美得斯空闲的手按上恺撒平坦的腹部，摩挲过肚脐下方薄薄的一圈毛发，堪堪搁到他的阴茎上方。恺撒试图挺身戳刺进他的手中，可尼科美得斯闪开了。“那般苛求，”他斥责道，戏谑的。

恺撒倾上前来，换而吻住了尼科美得斯，张开嘴，双唇粗糙，嘴温暖而柔软。他品尝到了尼科美得斯。尼科美得斯扭转抓住恺撒脑袋底部的头发的手，一拽之下叫恺撒差点儿咬了尼科美得斯的舌头。

“抱歉，”尼科美得斯冲着恺撒嘴里喃喃道。

“再来一遍，”恺撒说。尼科美得斯遵命了，拉扯恺撒的头发，恺撒放开尼科美得斯的嘴，咬上他的锁骨。尼科美得斯贴着他拱起身。

恺撒抽身退开，再度气喘吁吁的。他沉身顶向尼科美得斯的分身。

_自得其乐，_ 尼科美得斯想到；他更加卖力的将自己狠狠撞向恺撒，随之达到了高潮。

世界瞬间白化。接着恺撒倒进尼科美得斯怀里，贴着他的肩膀粗重的喘息。他轻轻一咬尼科美得斯；接着将自己推开，倒卧躺椅一旁。“我们达成协议了吗，比西尼亚？”他问，抬头冲着尼科美得斯眨眼，眼神慵懒。

“我们这就需要吗？”尼科美得斯问，躺倒在他身畔。

恺撒打了个哈欠，把脑袋枕上尼科美得斯的胳膊。他阖起眼睛。尼科美得斯琢磨着他是否就连睡着时都看起来那么指挥若定。“不消急，”恺撒说。

尼科美得斯嗤了一声。“你的密令不是那么说的，”他说。没有理由掩饰读过那些命令，考虑到恺撒是为了间谍装备来这儿的。

恺撒又打了个哈欠。“命令，”他说。“我从不费神读它们。”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~

 

①本都：Pontus，黑海南岸古王国，恺撒说出“我至，我见，我征服”的名言的那场战争就是发生在与本都国王之间。


End file.
